


Welcome to JLA Robin

by Axelex12



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Justice League of America (Comics), Robin (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, BAMF Dick Grayson, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Cougar - Freeform, Crime Fighting, Cunnilingus, Dick Grayson is Robin, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, French Kissing, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, Lust Potion/Spell, Moaning, Movie Reference, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Older Woman/Younger Man, Organized Crime, Post-Coital Cuddling, Protective Diana (Wonder Woman), References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, References to Planet of the Apes (1968), Rope Bondage, Seduction, Sexual Fantasy, Simultaneous Orgasm, Sleeping Together, Spanking, Swearing, Teasing, Teen Crush, Top Diana (Wonder Woman), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: After Robin/Dick Grayson proves his bravery against Gorilla Grodd, Wonder Woman/Diana of Themyscira welcomes him into the JLA in a special 1 on 1 Amazon kind of way.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Dick Grayson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Welcome to JLA Robin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [megamatt09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/gifts).



> Diana Prince/Dick Grayson
> 
> Older woman/younger man smut
> 
> Diana Prince = Mrs Robinson/Cougar in this fic
> 
> Dick Grayson is 18 here

**Welcome To The JLA, Robin**

Gorilla Grodd lay unconscious in the ground with Robin the Boy Wonder standing triumphantly on his chest. " _And that's what you get for putting your stinking paws on me you danged, dirty ape!_ " the late teen hero cried with his fists on his hips as the Justice League of America looked on. As he looked over the members of the league, Robin failed to notice the twinkle in Wonder Woman's eyes.

\-----

After dropping Grodd off to be imprisoned in Gorilla City, the JLA and Robin returned to the Justice League's headquarters for their usual after battle debriefing.  
Superman, Green Arrow, Flash, and Wonder Woman all took their seats around the meeting table while Robin sat next to his mentor, Batman. Superman led the meeting, his mostly blue uniform torn in a couple of places and his red cape ragged. Green Arrow, dressed very much like a modern day Robin Hood with a domino mask, occasionally interrupted with a joke or sarcastic comment while the Flash, dressed head to toe in scarlet, kept jokingly trying to quiet him. Despite the colorfully dressed heroes, except for Batman dressed from head to toe in dark blue and gray, Robin's eyes were constantly drawn to Wonder Woman.  
Standing, Wonder Woman was nearly six feet tall in her red, knee length boots. Her legs were bare, long and graceful, up to her red and blue uniform that was barely more than a one piece bathing suit. She wore blue shorts with white stars that hugged her thick, muscular ass and a golden belt above her wide hips to cinch her small waist. The top was red and left her shoulders and arms bare with a golden bustier holding her voluminous breasts high and firm on her spectacular chest. The last items of her uniform were a magical golden lasso hanging on her hip, silver bracelets that covered most of her forearms, and a gold tiara that held her thick, raven black hair out of her beautiful face. She caught Robin staring at her and he saw a twinkle in her sea blue eyes and a smirk playing on her lips as he quickly turned away.  
"...and thankfully, due to Batman's training, Grodd wasn’t unable to pick-up on Robin's brainwaves," Superman said, finishing his report.  
Robin smiled in pride until Batman chimed in.  
"Which doesn't excuse you from following," Batman said with a steely glare at Robin.  
"Give the kid a break," Green Arrow said. "He did good."  
"Your protege did well," Flash added. "Without him we would still be Grodd's mind-controlled slaves."  
"I'm not debating that," Batman said sternly, "...but the protocol is that he should have notified the reserve Justice Leaguers. That's what they are there for.  
"But there wasn't time," Robin said defensively.  
Superman held his hand up for silence. "At the end of the day we're fine and Robin saved us. The rest is between Batman and Robin."  
"Agreed," Batman grunted.  
"But on a personal note," Superman added, "I want to thank Robin for saving me and I'm sure the rest of the League agrees."  
Green Arrow began cheering and clapping while the Flash called out, "Hear, hear!" in agreement. Wonder Woman locked eyes with the Boy Wonder and smirked knowingly as she bowed her head at him.  
The meeting broke up and Batman quickly headed to the exit. "Back to Gotham," he said tersely expecting Robin to reply. When he was met by silence he turned and found Robin being whispered to by Wonder Woman, a shocked look on the teenager's face. The amazing Amazon smirked again at the young crime fighter and began walking away, followed a few moments later by the bewildered Boy Wonder. Batman gritted his teeth in frustration.  
Coming up beside Batman, Green Arrow chuckled and slapped the Dark Knight on the shoulder. "Ha! There she goes again."  
Batman glared at Green Arrow. "Cultural differences aside..." he began.  
"Relax, Bats," Green Arrow interrupted, "'Cultural differences aside,' I don't recall hearing any complaints when she welcomed you to the team."  
Ignoring Green Arrow, Batman watched Robin shuffle after Wonder Woman.

\-----

Robin had seen some of the rooms that the JLA stayed in while on duty before while visiting their base but they all paled in comparison to Wonder Woman's. Where the rest of the teams rooms seemed, maybe, homie, her's seemed like a luxurious suite. Everything was done in dark pinks and light lavenders with red velvet curtains instead of doors. There was a thick,  
over stuffed couch that looked large enough to sleep in and the air was thick with a strange perfume.  
Wonder Woman held her arms out to welcome the teen hero. "Have a seat on the couch, Robin, and I'll prepare us some drinks," she said and watched his cute, little, muscular ass as he walked past her. His green shorts hugged his delicate derriere and she imagined herself nipping and nibbling on the firm flesh. When Robin finally took a seat on her pink, overstuffed couch she mixed the drinks. She made sure to thrust her ass out towards him to give him a eye full of her thick, Greek ass before turning around and sauntering back to him. She smirked as he took the smoking glass and patted him affectionately on the top of his head as he gazed at her dangling cleavage. "Now you drink all of this while I go change into something more comfortable."  
Robin watched Wonder Woman's fleshy rear-end bunch, flex, and relax as she walked away from him and when she had disappeared into the next room he turned his attention to his drink. It was smoking, bubbling, frothing, and if she had handed him a live snake to suck the poison out of he would have eagerly said, “Yes ma'am.” Pinching his nose to block the smell, he quickly downed the foul tasting brew and nearly spit it back out again in shock when he saw Wonder Woman return.  
The amazing Amazon was wearing a nearly transparent wrap, basically nothing more than a gauzy sheet barely containing her stunning body. Wonder Woman's large breasts swayed on her chest as she walked slowly to the center of the room in front of Robin, filling his vision, her hard, brown nipples nearly visible and the dark patch between her long legs drawing his eyes. Nearly every inch of her athletic body was on display for the young crime fighter and the front of his pants bulged obscenely.  
Wonder Woman smiled warmly as she raised her arms above her head, pulling her large tits up higher on her phenomenal chest, and turned around slowly, letting Robin see every bit of her body. Twisting her spectacular body, she danced slowly, seductively to a music only she could hear, a beat that mortal man hadn't heard in hundreds of years since the Amazon's had left the world of men, a song designed to raise the libido of any man, or superhero sidekick, that heard it.  
Robin's cock ached painfully with need. This was the hardest the teenager had ever been, throbbing with desire, nearly pushing out of his pants as he watched the sexiest woman he had ever seen dance nearly naked for him. He haphazardly wiped a bit of drool from his chin as he watched Wonder Woman slowly finish her dance and sit almost weightlessly next to him, his eyes darting across her nearly naked body.  
Wonder Woman's fingers danced lightly up and down the inside of Robin's bare thigh as she tried to peer into his eyes but his gaze was locked on to her heaving chest and she smirked to herself at how easily the younger ones got distracted. After all, he had to know by now that he would be doing more than just looking at her chest. Not to mention the rest of her body.  
Crooking her finger under Robin's chin to draw his face up, Wonder Woman finally managed to lock eyes with him. Even under his black domino mask she could tell his eyes were wide and she smiled warmly at him, wanting to reassure him not to be nervous or scared. "I wanted you to know that you did a wonderful job battling Grodd and saving us today," she said. He merely stared at her. "You were very brave and I wanted to thank you for saving the JLA. And for saving me personally," she continued as she leaned in closer, rubbing one of her heavy breasts against his shoulder. "There is an ancient Amazonian rite for welcoming new, young, virile warriors into our ranks. And the potion I gave you will help ensure I'm able to thank you for a long, thorough time. Do you understand?" she asked as he nodded dumbly. Leaning in even closer she wrapped one arm around his neck and placed the hand of her other arm on his  
chest before slipping her tongue into his gaping mouth.  
Robin's kiss showed his age. He slid his tongue into Wonder Woman's warm, moist mouth, caressing her pink insides as she did a more thorough job inside of his mouth. Outside of his jaw and tongue he didn't move, had no idea of what to do, of what went where so he let the Amazon warrior do everything, trusting her to teach and show him. Her hand delicately rubbed against his chest, slowly unbuttoned his red tunic before sliding inside and touching the bare skin if his hairless chest. He choked a little before stopping himself as she pinched one of his brown nipples before going back to explore the rest of his chest.  
Diana knew that the Boy was too stunned to participate much on his own and she felt proud to be the one to show him all the ways a woman could please a man and a man could please a woman. Her hand slid down the inside of his top until she reached the belt. Removing her hand she moved it lower over his clothes, her deft finger quickly unfastening his belt and letting his tunic open fully. She helped him out of his top, his lips never leaving hers until he was topless and her hand once again began wandering across his chest.  
Letting her hand drift down lower to just above his tight, green shorts that did nothing to hide his erection, Diana let him become more comfortable with the kiss until he was kissing her back just as passionately as she was kissing him. He learned quickly as she began moaning in pleasure as his tongue eased in and out of her mouth. With a flick of her wrist she snaked her hand into his tights and quickly pulled out his thick, long, hard cock, startling the young crime fighter.  
Refusing to release the kiss, Diana let him grunt into her mouth as she wrapped her fingers gently around the base of Robin's prick, amazed that a boy as young as him had such an impressive member. She tugged gently on his prick, just slow, sure movements, just to get him off quickly since she knew that at his age he would have little or no staying power but luckily her elixir would let him cum many, many times for her. And just as she expected he quickly came, his thick, white seed shooting up with enough force to land on his muscled chest.  
Wonder Woman broke the kiss and Robin looked at her sheepishly. "Sorry," he said in embarrassment.  
"You have done nothing wrong, my young warrior," Diana said before raising her hand up and licking the drops of cum from her hand, tantalizing the young boy. "In fact," she added as she sat up straighter, "I have a treat for you."  
Diana crossed her arms in front of her impressive chest and grasped the top of her wrap, her arms pressing obscenely against her firm tits making them bulge out even more. With a shrug of her graceful shoulders she pulled her wrap down her arms, revealing her large, tan, firm breasts to Robin. His eyes nearly shot out of his domino mask as he stared at her chest and she sat still for a few minutes letting him gaze up in her bounty as she arched her back gracefully. Finally she reached behind his head and pulled him towards her and whispered, "Come and feast."  
Robin took a moment to just stare at Wonder Woman's incomparable tits before looking back up into her jewel blue eyes. With just a quick nod of reassurance from her he attacked her phenomenal breasts with all the eagerness a teenage boy could have. He sucked hungrily at her hard nipples as he squeezed and kneaded her ample flesh, her warm tits oozing out from between his fingers. She stroked his head affectionately, letting him have his way with her  
chest as he mewled like a horny puppy.  
Diana reclined in the couch, pushing her chest out to give Robin all the access to her breasts that he could need. He had almost no technique as he sucked at her tits like a hungry calf, his drool sliding down her tan orbs to her abdomen. She held him to her chest, encouraging him to switch back and forth between the firm spheres of her golden tits, enjoying the pleasure she was giving the young man just by allowing him access to her body.  
After several minutes Diana tapped Robin on the top of his head and when he didn't respond she tapped him more forcefully. She smirked when he still didn't respond and gently pried him away from her spectacular tits. "Don't fill up on the appetizers, my warrior, there is still much to experience," she said as she stood up and drew him to his feet, his still hard cock rubbing against the tops of her thighs. She bent down and kissed him deeply before getting down on her knees before him. Hefting her tits up she smiled at Robin's cute, hungry face. "Fuck them," she whispered with a smirk.  
Robin didn't ask for a second permission this time, his cock was aching with the need to release so he quickly grabbed onto the sides of Wonder Woman's amazing tits and plunged his painfully hard prick between them. His eyes rolled back with pure pleasure as the Amazon Princess's warm, silky tits enveloped his cock. He as he began thrusting himself in animalistic need between Wonder Woman's beyond perfect breasts. He could swear he could feel the warmth of the sun on a sandy beach emanating from the firm flesh of her tits as he began jack-hammering away between them.  
As Robin happily fucked her tits, Wonder Woman could see his slippery wet cock-head peeking up from her cleavage just below her chin. She bent her head down awkwardly and extended her tongue, circling the sensitive, spongy tip with every his every thrust. The young crime fighter pleasuring himself groaned in lust at the stimulation and she closed her eyes, knowing what was about to happen and smiling to herself in pride at Robin's worship of her body.  
"Holy geyser, Wonder Woman!" Robin called out as he came again. His thick, warm cum shot out of the tip of his thrusting prick covering Wonder Woman's tan tits and neck with his seed. He released her mountainous breasts and collapsed back onto the couch, amazed at the size of his load covering the princess. "I'm so sorry," he pleaded, "I couldn't control myself. I didn't think there'd be so much after... y'know, earlier."  
"Amazons have elixirs for a great many things," Diana said with a knowing smirk as she crawled between Robin's knees. His cock was, of course, still hard and thick, throbbing with the beat of his heart. She looked up at him from over the tip and said, "Now I want you to just sit back, relax, and enjoy," just before sucking his soft cock-head into her warm, wet mouth.  
"Holy Hoover, Wonder Woman," Dick groaned as his eyes rolled back into his head again. His hands instinctively grabbed onto the sides of the amazing Amazon's head as it bobbed up and down over his lap while her mouth, tongue and lips did things to him he had never imagined before. The young adventurer had never suspected that anything could feel as good as Wonder Woman sucking on his hard-on and he would never have believed anybody if they had tried to  
tell him otherwise. Nothing in the world could feel this good and as she licked the underside of his prick from the base to the tip he knew that if he died right now he would have no regrets.  
Diana lightly fisted the base of Robin's cock as she swirled her talented pink tongue around the tip. He groaned and she knew that he was already on the verge of orgasm despite having already done so twice now. She took his entire length into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down slowly, tenderly, lovingly as she stroked his shaft with her tongue, She swallowed the whole of him until the tip of his prick was inside of her tightly clutching throat and his heavy balls were resting on her chin. She hummed an ancient Amazonian war chant around him, the vibrations coursing across his sensitive flesh until he bucked against her face, ready to cum. Pulling back quickly, Diana let Robin's cock escape her mouth, his face a mask of need and disappointment. "Stand up, my warrior," she said as she reached up and began to pull him to his feet by his erection. She sat up on her knees with her back straight and her impressive  
chest pushed out. "Now grab the sides of my head," she ordered, never breaking eye contact with the young man. He tentatively obeyed and she smiled warmly up at him and whispered, "Now fuck my mouth, Robin. Fuck my mouth and make me swallow your seed."  
It took Robin a moment to process what Wonder Woman had just said to him and she used that moment to use her tongue and draw the tip of his hard, throbbing, needy dick into her mouth. He lurched forward, nearly losing his balance and sliding half of his penis into her warm, welcoming mouth. He regained his balance and pulled out part way before taking a deep breath, concentrating, before slamming back into her mouth, his balls slapping wetly against her chin. There was no technique to his thrust, just the overwhelming animal need to cum. She never complained, didn't choke, and refused to break eye contact with him as he jack-hammered away in her mouth, using the amazing Wonder Woman, known and desired the world over, to cum.  
"Oh God," the Boy Wonder shouted as he came, his thick sperm shooting into Wonder Woman's talented mouth. He bent over her head, holding her beautiful face to his groin as he came in her mouth and she sucked down everything he had to give her. His body spasmed and his knees nearly buckled as he spent the last of his load inside of her and felt her pushing him back. He collapsed back onto the couch again and looked down at the Amazonian princess on her knees between his legs, swallowing the last of his cum with a content look on her face.  
"Mmm, you are a delicious one, aren't you, my warrior?" Diana said with a smirk and watched Robin blush with embarrassment. "You are so adorable," she said with an affectionate laugh as she rubbed his thighs and waited for his breathing to return to normal.  
When the Boy Wonder had calmed down, Diana stood up slowly, her wrap sliding down her legs as she let him gaze in wonderment at her naked body, posing for him. His hard cock hadn't softened after his orgasm and was now throbbing in his lap, pointing straight up at her. His eyes flowed over her body and she was actually a little impressed that he looked at her face almost as much as her large, heaving chest and her wet, pink cunt. She bent towards him, reaching behind him to brace herself on the couch, letting her tits dangle in front of his face as she straddled his lap.  
As Wonder Woman's thighs opened above his lap, Robin could see her plump labia open slightly, a small drop of her juices dripping down and landing on his leg. She grabbed his wrists and brought his hands to her muscular yet fleshy ass and pressed his hands until they grasped onto her. Releasing the teen superhero's wrists she reached behind his head to hold him with one hand as her other hand lightly grasped the base of his cock. Without a word, her eyes full of passion, her breath warm on his face as she leaned in, she kissed him passionately as she slid  
down, her tight pussy slowly parting around his cock.  
Robin groaned into Wonder Woman's mouth as her hot, tight, wet, heavenly pussy enveloped his prick. He had never felt anything like her pussy before and had no words to describe it as it both slowly parted around him and squeezed him tighter than a vice. Her large tits slowly slid down his face as her body continued to take him in and he immediately reached  
out with his mouth to take in one of her hard nipples, sucking hard and eagerly as his hands squeezed and kneaded her luscious ass.  
Diana cooed in pleasure as she slowly took in Robin's hard prick. When she was setting firmly on his lap, his cock as far inside of her as she could get it, she rocked her hips from side to side slightly, getting used to the feel of him inside of her. He sucked noisily at her tits as he squeezed hard enough on her ass that she was sure he'd leave fingerprints in her flesh. She smiled at the thought of people being able to see the teen crime fighter's hand prints peeking out from beneath her star-studded shorts but her grin quickly turned to a grunt of pleasure as Robin bucked up underneath her.  
"Oh goddess," Diana moaned as she slowly began rolling her hips back and forth, stimulating her clit while sliding up and down Robin's hard cock. Her amazing tits wobbled slightly in Robin's face as she rode him slowly, moaning in pleasure at the feel of him stretching her aching cunt. Small gasps escaped past her lips on every downward roll, his cock filling her totally as her clit rubbed against his groin, her juices dripping down his bloated balls to soak into  
her couch.  
Robin was raised to be analytical, that his brain was his best weapon in any situation. He studied endlessly every day to see everything around him, to note not just the importance of his surroundings but how every object around him related to every other object. Right now he wasn't thinking at all. His entire world was the feel of Wonder Woman's thick ass in his hands, her tits in his face, her plump nipple in his mouth, and her cunt wrapped around his cock. He  
grunted like an animal as he raised his hips up to meet her increasingly hard thrusts. All he wanted was to use her body to cum, to feel himself release deep inside of her. As far as he was concerned his entire life had led up to him fucking Wonder Woman.  
"Oh, Aphrodite, Yes!" Diana screamed in pleasure as she came, her velvet cunt tightening and rippling along Robin's shaft as her warm juices gushed out of her spasming pussy. She held him to her incredible chest as she ground her cunt down, rubbing her sizzling clit to prolong her orgasm for as long as possible. His head rocked back with the force of a punch as Robin came, his ass lifting off the couch  
as his cock erupted, filling Wonder Woman’s tightly clutching cunt like a volcano. His fingers dug into her ass as he yelled in pleasure around her tit in his mouth, suffocating around her silky flesh. She held him to her as they rode out their orgasms, Robin’s hips raising her up, piercing her as deeply as humanly possible as he choked on her tit as he tried to inhale.  
Just as suddenly as he had cum, Robin collapsed on the couch, Wonder Woman collapsing on top of him, her voluptuous body enveloping his as she panted, a wide, contented smile on her face. She slowly rolled off of his shuddering body, occasional muscle twitches coursing through her own amazing body as she gasped for air next to him and began panting. “Oh my wonderful warrior. So naturally skilled to bring me to pleasure so soon,” she moan as she snuggled up against him, her hand lightly caressing his sweat slick chest.  
Robin was far to exhausted to move, all the teen could do was sit there and pant like a fish out of water, his cock still rock hard. He finally managed to be able to move his head and looked down at his lap, his prick still pointing straight up and gleaming with Wonder Woman’s slick cum.  
“Sit here and catch your breath,” Diana said with an affection pat to Robin’s chest before she started to get up, “I’m going to get the next part of your reward ready.”  
His eye’s automatically locking onto Wonder Woman’s spectacular ass, Robin watched her walk into her bedroom, a mixture of her and his cum running down the insides of her firm, golden thighs. After a few moments he got his breathe back and was about to call out to the Amazonian superhero before she returned, her body sprinkled with sweat as she stepped out from the parted curtain. She walked in slow motion to him, her breasts and hips swaying  
hypnotically before she came to a stop in front of him and softly grabbed his hand.  
“Come with me, my brave, brave hero,” Wonder Woman said as she pulled Robin to his feet. She took a look a look at him and then smirked. “Well, perhaps we should finish something first,” she said with a giggle before stripping him completely naked except for his mask and then taking his hand again, leading him into her most private chamber. She turned back to him, his eyes firmly locked onto her muscular rear-end before slowly crawling up her graceful back to her. “Only the bravest and most daring of men have ever seen my inner-most chamber. Congratulations on being one of them,” she said breathlessly.  
Robin could only gulp as he looked over her body and then his eyes went to her bed. It was a large, king sized bed and looked as plush as her couch and decorated on the four corners with solid looking Greek columns. There were small eye hooks on all four columns and slipped into each one was Wonder Woman’s golden, unbreakable, magical lasso. The lasso was looped through each eye hook, a small noose at each corner surrounding her entire bed. He turned back to her with a look of confusion on his face and she simply winked at him.  
“Those come later, my champion,” Wonder Woman said with a sly grin as she sat down on her bed, pulling him closer to her. As she reclined she pulled Robin down with her as she opened her long, toned legs, leading him between her muscular thighs. “Take me, my warrior,” she said in a husky, breathless voice as she rolled her hips up to meet the tip of his throbbing prick.  
Robin twitched at the moment that his prick touched Wonder Woman’s hot, wet cunt. He shuddered momentarily as he held himself above her, her lower body seeming to reach up for him, driving him to enter her. He shifted his hips slightly down, sliding just the tip of his prick into Wonder Woman’s wet pussy and the amazing Amazon’s horny hole just seemed to draw him in, swallowing him whole, drawing him in while enveloping his cock completely. Her cunt seemed to ripple along his length like a fist milking a cow and he groaned out in pleasure at the sensation.  
Pulling out slightly, Robin then reversed and slid back in, his cum filled balls resting against her compacted ass-cheeks for a moment before sliding back out and in again. He began fucking her slowly and deep, completely in control this time, setting the pace and drawing slight, breathless groans from Wonder Woman as he fucked her, concentrating on the feel of her amazing pussy as well as the sounds she was making. Sounds that he was making her make. Giving her pleasure. Making her writhe underneath him, enjoying the feel of him above her and inside of her. The teen superhero’s pleasure coming from the fact that he was getting Wonder Woman off, the sexual idol of men and she was laying there enjoying the feel of him inside of her tight, clutching pussy.  
“Yes, Robin, yes,” Diana groaned out as she rolled her hips up, drawing Robin’s dick deep inside of her as he fucked in and out of drooling pussy. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bracing herself against him as she rocked her body beneath him, fucking him back as he fucked her. She kept her participation to a minimum, letting him do all the work, letting him take the lead, letting him fuck her, letting him give her back the pleasure she had given him on the couch.  
“Oh God,” Robin blurted out as his body seized, his cock spasming as he erupted, cumming inside of Wonder Woman’s cunt. As he filled her with his cum his body stiffened, his toes curling as he gritted his teeth and concentrated on the feel of her magnificent body holding still beneath him.  
“Yes, cum for me, Robin,” Diana panted in pleasure as she felt the Boy Wonder cumming inside of her, “Fill me with you thick, hot seed.”  
Robin collapsed onto of Wonder Woman’s voluptuous body, his face planted between her gravity defying breasts, his hard cock still buried inside of her as he groaned in pleasure. She stroked his hair  
lovingly and he simply laid there and let her, giving himself time to recover before he slid bonelessly off of her body. “That was... was... Wow,” he panted.  
“Thank you,” Diana whispered as she playfully stroked Robin’s sweat slick chest, “You were  
pretty ‘Wow’ yourself.”  
“I could sleep for a week,” Robin said with a smug, self-satisfied smirk on his face.  
“I certainly hope not,” Diana said as she slipped one of her hands through a noose in the corner of her bed and pulled it tight around her wrist, “You haven’t even tied me up and used me shamelessly yet to fulfill your every... wanton... dirty... teenage desire.”  
Robin’s head snapped towards Wonder Woman as she slid her ankle into another noose, never breaking eye contact with him. His eyes traveled up her long leg to the wet, hot juncture of her thighs and then traveled down her other leg, watching as she slid her other ankle into it’s noose. With her free hand she cupped his cheek bringing his face to look at her’s and smiled warmly in contrast to the highly charged situation they were in. She released his face and gripped his wrist, dragging it across her body and up above her head to the last free noose. “I give myself in loving submission to you, my young warrior. Take me,” she whispered breathlessly, placing his hand on the loop.  
When Wonder Woman released his hand it started to tremble in fear and anticipation. He looked down into her sea blue eyes, unsure what to do, what she was asking. He knew what it sounded like, what he wanted to believe she meant but even after all they had done up to this point he couldn’t believe what she was telling him. It couldn’t possibly be true, could it?  
“Yes, Robin, take me,” Diana said, nodding at the young boy, trying to relieve him of his trepidation. Keeping his eye’s locked on Wonder Woman’s eyes, Robin slowly took the noose and slipped it around her deceptively slender wrist. He slowly pulled the noose tight, his eyes desperately searching for any kind of sign they she wanted him to stop, or go, continue, or not, but she only looked up at him with the warmest and surest of smiles until the knot was tight. Her magical lasso, impervious to harm, unbreakable, leaving her trapped on the bed, unable to stop him from doing anything he wanted to do to any part of her now bound, helpless, vulnerable, naked, voluptuous body.  
Robin lightly traced his fingertips down Wonder Woman’s arm to her shoulder, across her neck to her other shoulder and down to her phenomenal chest. He continued teasing her overheated and sweat slick flesh as he lightly caressed her large, firm breasts, circling around her hard nipple before trailing over to her other tit. He had been in too much shock earlier to appreciate her body before but now he explored it completely with his fingers. He had felt the firm, unyielding muscles that made her a world renowned warrior but now he could fully feel the soft, silk of her skin so smooth and flawless and pliant.  
Tracing along Wonder Woman’s speculator breasts, Robin lightly squeezed them with just the tips of his fingers, amazed at their pliancy like foam rubber but warmer, softer. His fingers trailed down to her flat, muscular abdomen, turning to her sides just before reaching her pubic mound and she shivered at his touch. He caressed her hip before sliding his hands back up her sides to just below her large tit and traced the under-swell before sliding over to her other side.  
He slid his hand down her torso to her other hip and then to the outer side of her muscular thigh. His hand crawled over the top of her knee and then to her inner leg, up to the inside of her trembling thigh. His hand traced just to the side of her dripping pussy, to the top of her pubic mound and then over to her other side to her opposite thigh just to the side of her plump pussy-lips.  
Diana’s chest heaved as she panted in lust, her nipples aching in need, the juncture of her spread thighs churning in desire. She had expected the boy to do what boys did, lose themselves to sexual desire but she should have expected better from a warrior trained by Batman. Robin was exploring her body thoroughly, learning it’s every curve and contour, it’s  
every nook and cranny and crack, learning everything he could about her form. And turning her on enough that her heated flesh felt like it was burning, on fire, her blood boiling, desperate for the Boy Wonder to take finally take her.  
Robin lightly cupped Wonder Woman’s dripping wet pussy, applying as little pressure as possible, barely touching her, ignoring his body’s aching, throbbing desire to just fuck her and cum. He explored her body like a blueprint. His palms were slick pressed against her burning cunt as she rolled her hips up, trying to press her boiling cunt against him but he moved his hand in time to her insistent thrusts. He bent his head down slightly over her chest and licked at one of her pink nipples just enough to wet it and she cooed in pleasure as she arched her back and tried to press her wobbling tit against his face and mouth. And then with a odd clinical detachment, Dick blew lightly on her wet nipple while quickly rubbing his thumb against her erect, shiny clit.  
“Oh my Goddess!” Diana cried out as she came. Her back arched and froze as she pulled against her unbreakable bonds, her juices gushing out of her pussy. Her entire body seized in pleasure, her hands locked into fists, her toes curling against the sheet as her piercing blue eyes glazed over in pleasure as she managed to find the breath to cry out in bliss while fireworks exploded behind her eyes.  
As Wonder Woman came, Dick climbed on too of her writhing body between her twitching thighs. He slid his throbbing prick into her gushing hole and groaned in pleasure, her cunt squeezing and rippling around his shaft nearly causing him to cum then and there. He quickly began fucking her spasming pussy before her orgasm started to subside, thrusting into her over-sensitized cunt while running his lower abdomen against her hard, little clit. With only a few strokes he quickly brought the amazing Amazon to another thundering orgasm, her wonderful pussy gripping him like a wet, velvet vice as she screamed in ecstasy beneath him.  
Diana's eyes were locked open but her vision was blurred. Her heart pounded in her chest but she seemed to have forgotten how to breath. Every muscle in her body seized as if she had touched a live wire but she felt like she was having an out of body experience as she came. In her mind's eye she could see Robin on top of her, thrusting into her wildly spasming body. His muscular ass clenched and released as he fucked her, her body spread wide for him, her wrists and ankles unbreakablely bound as yet another orgasm over took her.  
Robin continued fucking Wonder Woman's gushing pussy, the Amazon writhing beneath him as she was rocked by one orgasm after another. He buried his cock as deeply as he could in her tight body, holding himself there and just enjoying the feel of her wrapped around his shaft. As the amazing Amazon began to slowly relax he began pounding into her, slamming his cock inside of her, slapping wetly against her groin. He could feel her cumming yet again, her already tight pussy clamping down on his prick and rippling around him like a fist. As she thrashed in her bonds he could feel his balls drawing up tight, ready to explode. Wonder Woman gasped out as she came again, her eyelids fluttering as she pulled against her magical ropes, her bed and the pillars groaning with the strain her super-strength was putting them. She could feel Robin squirming above her, moving around on top of her shuddering body. She opened her eyes and her vision was filled with the tip of the young hero's cock as he fisted his shaft. "Great Hera yes!" she shouted out as the first drop of Robin's cum splashed against her face.  
"Holy Ol' Faithful, Wonder Woman!" Robin cried out as he came, his thick, white seed raining down on Wonder Woman's beautiful, panting face. He burned the image of his sperm dotting her face into his brain, using the techniques the Batman had taught him to make sure that he would always remember the sight of Wonder Woman naked, tied to her bed, covered in  
his cum. Then he slumped bonelessly onto the mattress next to the panting, moaning, gasping Amazon warrior.  
Diana slowly came to her senses, her vision clearing and her breathing returning to normal as her body began to relax. She could feel Robin laying next to her and turned towards him, admiring his naked body and, of course, still hard cock. She smiled at him and he looked at her quizzical.  
"Why are you smiling like that?" Robin asked, her grin making him nervous. Did he do something funny? Was something the matter?  
"Just glad to see you're still hard," Diana said warmly, putting the teenage superhero's fears to rest, "Loosen my bonds."  
Robin obediently complied, loosening the nooses holding Wonder Woman's wrists and ankles. She turned languidly into her stomach, her full breasts bulging out of her sides as she got comfortable. His eyes crawled over the graceful curves of her body as she turned her face towards him. Robin gulped nervously at the predatory look in the female hero's eyes.  
"Take me, my champion," Wonder Woman said breathlessly as she slowly raised her thick, muscular ass, "Claim your prize."  
"Wha... what do... do you mean?" Robin asked fearfully at maybe, just possibly, realizing another adolescent fantasy. Diana waved her thick, round ass hypnotically in the air as she smirked knowingly at Robin the Boy Wonder. "I am Greek," she said warmly before giving him a sly wink, "And some stereotypes are true. Take me, my champion." She stretched her graceful back again, leaving her golden ass in the air, groaning lustfully as she smiled like a contented cat and purred, "Fuck my ass. Fuck my ass like a warrior would."  
All thought left Robin's brain at Wonder Woman's words and he quickly climbed behind her, nearly growling with the promise of fucking the Greek goddess's ass. He ran his hands over her warm, silky skin, parting her cheeks and staring down at her little puckered rosebud of an asshole. He immediately bent down and pushed his tongue inside of her, wiggling around and making her squeak out in surprise.  
"Oh Hera!" Wonder Woman gasped as the teen superhero's tongue plumbed her ass. Her toes curled and her hands balled into fists at the feel of Robin tonguing her as she groaned out. She pushed her up-turned rear-ended against his face, the Boy Wonder's fingers kneading her taunt flesh as he worked himself in her flush body. Wildly nuzzling the crack of Diana's ass, Robin licked up from her drooling cunt to her tiny rosebud before sitting up straighter behind her and positioning his soft, throbbing cock-head at the entrance to her ass. Their sweat, her juices, and his tongue allowed him to punch the first inch of his prick inside of her and her groan of pure lust at his intrusion edged him on. With all of his strength he pushed himself forward slipping himself deeper and deeper inside of the heroic Amazon, her tight hole and gripping walls parting around him as he growled in animalistic lust. Diana's eyes went wide at the feel of Robin bottoming out inside of her, his heavy balls resting on her gooey pussy. She mewled with need as he gripped her small waist, rolling his hips against her, angling his pretty prick around inside of her until he felt like he had found the perfect position. She cooed at the sensation for a moment before gasping out as he pulled back slightly and thrust himself hard into her needy, horny body.  
Holding onto Wonder Woman's waist as tightly as he could, Dick began thrusting hard and fast into her tight, perfect, heart shaped ass. As if from a distance he could here her crying out in pleasure as he fucked her but the sound was nearly drowned out by the sound of his blood pumping in his ears and the wet slapping noises their bodies were making. He realized that there was nothing he could do to hurt her, she was Wonder Woman, far more resilient than a human woman which allowed him to barrel into her willing body. His balls slapped against her drooling pussy again and again as he pounded her ass, her astonishing body shuddering in pleasure around his cock.  
"Yes!" Diana cried out as yet another orgasm began to crest inside of her her, "Yes! Yes! Yessss..." Her bed clothes ripped in her fists, the headboard cracked, the frame of her bed groaned out as she came, her hot juices soaking into her mattress. Her entire body felt like cool currents of electricity were coursing through her and a small stream of drool escaped from the corner of her mouth as she clenched her teeth, riding out her orgasm. Dick buried his cock into Wonder Woman's tightly clutching ass, holding her muscular rear-end possessively to his hips as he came. He groaned out in pure bliss as he filled her body with his thick seed, his hot load slipping from the seal of his prick in her ass and running over her  
sticky pussy, mixing with her juices before dripping onto the mattress. He slumped over her twitching body, his hands sliding down to grasp he large, dangling tits one last time before slumping off of her, his now soft cock slipping wetly out of her with a obscene popping sound.  
Diana stretched her body out as she enjoyed the tingles and occasional muscle twitches her orgasm caused. She smiled warmly as she waited to regain a bit of muscle control before rolling over, her large tits swaying on her chest and pulling slightly to her sides. A shiver ran through her well-fucked body as the sweat began to cool and she ran her finger tips down her golden body. She cupped her sated pussy in her hands and twitched a bit at the small note of pain there and in the insides of her supple thighs, the signs of good sex. She looked over at the Boy Wonder and giggled when she thought that from now he she would have to consider him the Man Wonder.  
Moving around to pull the bed clothes down, Wonder Woman grabbed her newest lover's nearly catatonic body and dragged him closer to her before covering them both up. He immediately snuggled against her abundant chest a quickly fell asleep in perfect contentment which caused her to smile in pride at having worn the young buck out. She affectionately stroked his dark hair as he began snoring and she followed him into slumber, enjoying the feel of his spent body nestled against her.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos


End file.
